


Rise and Shine, Sweet Thing

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: For my friend Tiana's writing challenge <3 You want to spoil Chris





	Rise and Shine, Sweet Thing

I hum and snuggle deeper into my pillow, loving that peacefulness that comes only from being about to wake up and start the day. I sigh, surrounded by warm blankets, Dodger no longer on my legs…

“Hey, sweetheart,” Chris whispers, nosing my hair aside and kissing the spot underneath my ear. I groan, trying to hide in the pillow, and he chuckles. “Come on, sweet thing. Rise and shine.”

“Noo,” I whine, covering my head with a pillow.

I feel his fingers graze up and down my spine, making me shiver. “Come on, angel… I’ve been waiting to see you…”

I hum, slowly rolling over and opening my eyes. “Mmm, morning…”

Chris smiles, leaning down to kiss me sweetly. “Morning, sweetheart…”

I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck and thankful we were reunited last night. “I’ve missed you so much…”

Chris noses me. “I’ve missed you more, angel… I’m going to spoil my girl…”

I smile and snuggle him. “Promise?” I tease, smiling up at him. “Because I’m going to spoil YOU nonstop today…”

He chuckles. “Is that so, sweet thing?”

I blush. “Yes… I’m going to take care of you…”

He smiles, gently scratching my spine and making me shiver. “Mmm, I see… But what if I want to be the one to take care of you?”

I giggle. “Then you just have to wait,” I sass playfully.

Chris laughs, kissing me deeply. “Alright, princess. I’ll play. For now…”

I giggle, winking and leading him to the shower.


End file.
